


Intro to Flirting 101

by cherimayo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Language, First Impressions, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fic, Underage Drinking, but i mean what else is new, kageyama cant flirt to save his damn life, ultimate wingman oikawa tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherimayo/pseuds/cherimayo
Summary: In which getting a cute boy to date you by staring at him really really hard isnotlisted anywhere on the syllabus.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Are they staring _at_ me or staring into the space around me? I can’t tell and it’s intimidating.**

Okay, this was getting weird.

Drumming his fingers against his tiny swivel desk restlessly, Hinata tried to focus on the professor, scrunching his eyebrows in concentration and willing himself to repeat the material in his head as it reached his ears. He had never been great at note-taking, usually relying on the help of his friends and classmates when cramming for tests; he claimed he was an auditory learner, but “slacker” would probably be more accurate. Either way, at the moment he was finding it impossible to pay any attention whatsoever- for more than the usual reasons.

Leaning back in his seat restlessly and running a hand through his wild orange hair (it hadn’t seen a comb for the better part of this week, but what else was new), he glanced around the crowded lecture hall. The auditorium-style seating wrapped around the professor’s podium on three sides, backed by a projector; it was one of Hinata's larger classes, and the seats were nearly filled with other students. Reassured by this fact- _there are tons of other people in here, I’m just being paranoid_ \- Hinata stretched and turned to face the front again.

But several moments later, daring to peek once more out of the corners of his peripheral vision, he froze.

An inadvertent shudder ran down his spine, and he narrowed his eyes. _What the hell?!_ He _definitely_ felt eyes on him- this was getting ridiculous. He turned his head the slightest fraction to get a better look at the offender.

This exact same guy had been staring with a laser-like focus in his general direction for quite some time- and by "quite some time" he meant, like, _days_. Every time that class had been in session for the last week or so, Hinata couldn’t help but notice a gaze directed his way. It wasn’t a dreamy, spacey stare, though; it was more like a death glare than anything, hence why it was so goddamn unnerving. At first he had dared to hope it wasn’t directed at him- after all, there were plenty of other students in his immediate vicinity, so maybe he was just misjudging the target- but after days and days of this, he wasn’t so sure.

The other student was seated near the opposite end of the lecture hall, so- given the curvature of the seating- he was at an angle to Hinata where it wasn’t difficult to see his face. Dark hair obscured his forehead, and his eyes were narrowed in what was perhaps the most intimidating scowl Hinata had ever seen in his life. It seemed like his face scrunched up even more when Hinata glanced his way- _shit_ , he’d been spotted. Somehow, the potential creeper's brow darkened even more.

Hinata, now thoroughly unnerved, turned to the student sitting on his right. “Psst!” He poked him with his pencil, gesturing across the hall as subtly as he could once he got the other's attention. The stranger was emanating an indescribably intense aura, so he wasn't tough to spot. “Do you see that scary dude over there? Any idea what his damage is?”

The student shrugged. “Oh, him? I don't know him, no, but I’ve seen him around. I’m pretty sure he just has resting bitchface- he doesn’t seem like the most cheerful guy.”

Hinata didn’t disagree, but turned to his other side and got another student's attention, asking her the same question. She couldn't pick out the stranger from the crowd at first, though, so Hinata pointed him out quietly; her mouth suddenly dropped in realization.

“Oh my god, what did you _do_ to him? He looks crazy pissed at you!”

“At _me?!_ ” Hinata yelped, before realizing his volume and slouching down in his seat to avoid being called out by the professor. He leaned in towards the girl, eyes wide and gripping the armrest between them with whitening knuckles. “A-are you sure he’s not just, like, spacing out or something? I mean, I don’t even _know_ him, he _can’t_ be looking at m-”

She cut him off with a shake of her head, glancing pointedly back in the stranger's direction. Hinata followed her gaze, and nearly shrieked aloud- the guy was now wearing the dirtiest look Hinata had ever seen, full stop, frowning darkly- and _directly_ at Hinata- with his eyebrows knotted together. Hinata’s stomach jumped, anxiety starting to gurgle the way it often did before an important sports match.

“He couldn’t be more obvious with laser beams coming out of his eyes,” his seat-neighbor snorted, turning back to her laptop. “Pointing right at him probably didn’t help. Good luck with that.”

Hinata gulped nervously, scratching the back of his head and attempting to busy himself with his own piss-poor excuse for class notes. He kept his head down for the rest of the lecture.

* * *

A horrible feeling now roiling in his gut, he rushed out of the hall as fast as he could manage squeezing around the other students, dodging people left and right and not letting himself be concerned with subtlety or manners as he prayed for a rapid escape. After much elbow-jostling and a few choice expletives from those he had barreled past, he had just stepped outside and hastily unlocked his bike when a sharp tug came on his sweatshirt from behind.

“Ack! What the hell-” he started, throwing an angry look over his shoulder. Oh no oh god oh _FUCK--_

This guy was even scarier up close; he was decently tall, with a black hoodie, dark jeans, glossy raven-black hair, and icy, shadowed eyes to match. Said eyes were currently narrowed intimidatingly- due to their now alarmingly close proximity, they were _exponentially_ more terrifying than they had been from across the lecture hall- and Hinata desperately tried to wrench himself from his grasp as he felt his body pulled around.

“You got a problem, dumbass? You trying to pick a fight or something?” the stranger growled, stepping close aggressively and glowering down at Hinata, who began flailing frantically, unable to shake the other's grip on his hood.

“I should be asking _you_ that!” Hinata retorted, stumbling as he tried to back away. “Wh-why the hell are you always glaring at me?! I never did anything to you! I don't even _know_ you!”

At that, the other student dropped Hinata’s hoodie; a blank look flashed across his face as his eyes widened, and the tips of his ears slowly started to turn pink. Suddenly, he didn't look quite so scary.

 _What the_ hell _is happening right now...?_

But then the peace was shattered as the stranger clicked his tongue harshly and scowled again, the metaphorical stormclouds returning to his momentarily clueless face. “Glaring...? What are you even _talking_ about?”

“You know damn well what I’m talking about!” Hinata shouted, straightening his sweatshirt and leering up defiantly. “You’re always giving me this really scary look during class, every single day! And you’re all like ‘ _grrrrrrr_ ’ every time I look over at you to try and figure out what's going on! I've even tried sitting in different places and you _always_ find me! What’s up with that, huh?! What did I ever do to you?”

A few other students had taken notice of the scene, but were keeping their distance, eyeing the two warily and stepping as far away from the bike rack as possible. Hinata's potential stalker stiffened as he realized they were the center of attention, and sucked a deep breath in through his nose, trying to will himself into calm. Still, his face didn't change, and Hinata's heart kept hammering.

“I was _not_ staring at you,” the stranger replied, his voice clipped, and his newfound civility all the more frightening. “You’re delusional. So stop pointing me out to everyone, for whatever ridiculous goddamn reason you've gotten into your head, and making a freaking scene in the middle of class. Got it?” 

Hinata gulped, unsure of how to reply to such an obvious distortion of reality; luckily, he didn’t have to. The other student turned around after giving him a final once-over- with an unreadable expression on a face that might have been pleasant, had it not been scrunched up and scowling- and walked away.

He stood somewhat dazed, gripping the handlebars of his bike and wondering what exactly had just happened. After thanking his lucky stars he hadn't just been beaten up for lunch money, or something equally ridiculous, he started to wheel his bike away with a sigh; just as he was about to kick off, he nearly shouted aloud when he felt a hand on his shoulder. _Did that guy come back to kill me?!_

“Whoa, take it easy there!" came an entirely different voice, smooth and almost teasing. "I just wanna apologize about my friend- he can come off as a bit of a grump sometimes.”

Hinata turned around to face another student who towered over him. (Great, was _everyone_ at this goddamn school gonna be devastatingly tall?) This one, however, had a preppy outfit and glossy, painstakingly tousled brown hair, looking down at Hinata with an almost suspiciously benevolent grin.

“That’s little Tobio for you. Sorry about that! He doesn’t mean any harm, really. Or at least, not much.”

“U-uh, it’s fine, I guess…” Hinata mumbled, pushing up the kickstand and hopping onto his bike. _"Not much"? What the shit is that supposed to mean?_ “Thanks...? Could you tell him to like, chill out or something though?”

The other student merely laughed, and Hinata's eye twitched in annoyance. He wasn't sure if he had just received a genuine apology, or if this was part of some extended evil plan to seriously throw off his day. He had started to push off on his bike when the other spoke again.

“Wait, one more thing before you leave, little guy!" Hinata gritted his teeth, now even more irritated by this dude’s overly friendly presence. _Was the 'little' really necessary?_ “Don’t take what he said the wrong way, because he _really_ likes you!”

_...Huh?_

There was a loud crash as Hinata dramatically fell off his bike. “H-he _what?!_ ” he sputtered, too shocked to do anything other than stare up from the ground at the taller boy as his bike wheels whirred mockingly. He received a smug chuckle in reply.

 _On second thought, this guy kinda scares me too... no wonder he said they're friends_.

“I figured it might not be too obvious, since Kage-chan can be pretty scary,” the student continued, giving Hinata a sly smile. “And he’d never end up telling you about this little crush on his own, so I decided to take some initiative on his behalf! I'm sure he'll be upset at first, because he's an emotionally constipated little turd, but you can tell him he’ll surely be thanking me before too long~"

Hinata simply gaped, still not comprehending, feeling his cheeks grow warm of their own accord. “I-I… I don’t understand…”

With a playful eye-roll, the other student reached down to help Hinata to his feet; and, in doing so, pressed a scrap of paper into his hand.

“If you happen to text him about ‘homework,’ I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” continued the stranger with a wink. He then turned to walk away, calling over his shoulder, “He’s almost sweet once you get to know him!”

Blinking in confusion, Hinata watched his retreating back, eventually breaking away to examine the paper he had accidentally crumpled into his sweaty palms. A phone number was scrawled there, along with a full name - Kageyama Tobio.

... _What the hell just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was another old oneshot i wrote years ago for shits and gigs, but now that i'm getting around to reading it again i kinda like it and maybe wanna continue?? hmmm idk idk we shall see !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet(?) update- thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue this!! more to come soon 🏐
> 
> ALSO please note the updated rating!! nothing crazy has changed, but I figured I’d add it just to be safe!
> 
> warnings for this chapter include underage drinking (and the chaos that typically ensues)

“Whatcha lookin’ at, Shou?”

“Oh, hey Lev- I didn’t even hear you come in.” Hinata scrunched up his nose, still scowling down at the rumpled sheet of paper in his hands, even after the momentary surprise at the reappearance of his roommate. “Uh… it’s kind of a long story…”

“I got time,” said the (significantly,  _ aggravatingly_) taller boy with a grin, tossing his backpack to the floor after toeing off his shoes, and flopping immediately onto his bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and nestled back into his pillows, making himself comfortable, his mischievous green eyes never leaving his roommate.

Hinata made a face. “Yeah, yeah, you never have any assignments to do, keep rubbing it in, why dontcha.” He smoothed out the note against his desk, pressing the creases flat and ignoring the way his sweaty palms had smudged the penciled scrawl somewhat. “Okay, well, there’s this rando who’s always staring me down during my econ lecture, and he almost kicked my ass for no reason after class today, but then his friend, um, gave me his number…? W-what should I do…?”

“Wait wait wait,  _ what_ _?_ How does that make sense? I feel like there’s some key context to this situation that you’re not telling me,” Lev said, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, and Hinata shook his head.

“Not really, no. I’d never talked to him before, I don’t know the guy at all. But apparently he ' _likes_ ' me? I don’t get it though- why does he always look like he’s about to assassinate me?!” Hinata slammed his head onto his desk with a groan as Lev sat up abruptly, his face alight with excitement.

“Hold up, he  _ liiikes _ you?! Like he thinks you’re cool, or he has a crush on you, or what?”

“I don’t knooooow!” Hinata wailed, burying his head in his arms and kicking his legs petulantly. “This is so  _weird!_ Is this a normal thing to happen in college?! I can’t think of a single movie that could’ve prepared me for this!”

“Oh my  _ god_, Shouyo, you  _ gotta _ text him. This is hilarious,” Lev declared, swinging his legs off the side of his bed and bounding over to Hinata’s side of the room. “I feel like nobody would go out of their way to say he ‘likes’ you if he just wanted to be, like, strictly platonic bros, you know?”

“His friend mentioned him having a 'crush'... but he seemed sketchy as hell too, so what if he was just messing with me?” Hinata mumbled into the sleeves of his hoodie. “I don’t wanna piss that guy off even more…”

“Honestly, it sounds like he has it out for you anyway, so what’ve you got to lose?” Lev pressed, poking Hinata in the side until the shorter boy sat up with another groan. “Wait, I guess this hasn’t come up yet, but… Shou, do you even like dudes?”

Hinata felt his ears start to burn, and his stomach knotted up a bit at the question—his roommate was right to say that they hadn’t explicitly discussed their romantic proclivities before, and he had been hoping to bring up his own a bit more... nonchalantly. “I-I mean, yeah, I guess. I’ve never been with a guy—well, or a girl for that matter—but uh, I’m pretty sure I’m bi…”

Lev laughed heartily, clapping Hinata on the back. “Sorry bro, didn’t mean to put ya on the spot. That’s awesome though! Sooo—“ he leaned closer dramatically, the intensity in his sharp green eyes making Hinata squirm— “Is he cute?"

“I…… I  _ guess?!_” Hinata wailed in exasperation. “I haven’t exactly been checking him out this whole time—He’s scary as  _ hell_, dude!”

“‘Cute’ and ‘scary’ are far from mutually exclusive, my friend,” Lev replied, a devilish smirk beginning to oh-so-slowly cross his face. “Come onnn, describe him to me~”

“H-he’s tall… dark hair….. blue eyes, I think?”

“You  _ think?_” Lev was clearly not impressed. “Hinata, you gotta get your head in the  _ game_, my guy!”

“I was a bit distracted by my literal _fight or flight response_ , you dick!!”

Several minutes of further teasing from Lev and one minor scuffle later, Hinata’s face was glowing an impossibly bright red as he leapt up in a panic, trying to retrieve his phone and the note that his ridiculously tall roommate had somehow nicked from him. 

“If you don’t text him right now, I’ll do it for you, dude,” Lev crowed triumphantly, continuing to wave the stolen goods out of Hinata’s reach.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU, LEV, I SWEAR-“

“Hellooo mister tall, dark, and handsome~! You really got my blood pumping earlier, heart, winky face,” Lev narrated, holding Hinata’s phone up above his head as he looked up to the ceiling to start typing a new message.

“Oh my _god_ —  FINE! I’ll text him myself right now! Just give it baaack,” Hinata wailed, swatting at the teen towering over him. Finally satisfied—both with Hinata’s answer and with the fun he’d had in procuring it—Lev returned the phone and note, Hinata snatching them back and muttering under his breath, the embarrassed flush yet to leave his face. “You’re literally evil, you know that?”

“And yet you still chose to room with me,” Lev replied with a grin, looping an arm around Hinata’s neck as they both leaned over the note, now returned to the desk. “Better get composing, Romeo.”

“I-I still feel like this is a bad idea,” Hinata protested weakly. “I don’t know anything about him, and I’m getting weird vibes about this whole thing, dude—“

Lev sighed, partially in exasperation but mostly with fondness, propping his hands on his hips and rolling his eyes to the ceiling. “Okay, look. New plan. Let’s try some positive reinforcement.” He stepped across the narrow double room, crouching to rummage through his dorm-issued chest of drawers, soon returning triumphantly with his prized stash of the hottest contraband on their floor- a partially-consumed handle of fireball, sloshing tauntingly as he dangled the bottle over Hinata’s shoulder.

Hinata’s nose wrinkled. “How is that positive reinforcement? You know I hate that stuff,” he whined, but Lev simply clacked two shot glasses onto the desk in response.

“Okay, so maybe that was the wrong term to use, but they don’t call it ‘liquid courage’ for nothing!” Lev’s eyes gleamed with excitement as he topped off both tiny glasses with a flourish. “Here, I’ll even join you- solidarity with my best bro, right? We’ll knock one back real quick and then you’ll knock this scary hottie’s socks off, yeah?”

Hinata couldn’t shake the feeling that it was less about solidarity and more about the excitement of underage day drinking, but he had to admit, Lev’s enthusiasm was infectious. Looking from the novelty shot glasses to the note with the scary hottie... with  _ Kageyama’s _ contact info, once again clutched in his hands (and even more rumpled from the previous tussle with Lev), he chewed his lip in thought.

In all honesty, this was easily the most exciting thing to have happened to him after settling into the first few weeks of his freshman year, and Hinata couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt at the thought of letting this chance slip him by. Maybe this whole situation was weird as hell, but god dammit, he had promised himself to start taking more risks in college, and this chance had (quite literally) been handed to him. Maybe he could crack this mystery guy’s icy exterior, or at the very least, somehow convince him to stop glaring daggers his way every Monday/Wednesday/Friday! Hinata had always been pretty good at making friends, after all- and if that glimmerous weirdo who went around handing out phone numbers to strangers could somehow win this enigmatic Kageyama over, there was no  _ way _ Hinata couldn’t do it too.

With a sudden determined yell that caused Lev to jump a bit behind him, Hinata threw the note down and slapped both hands to his own cheeks. “Okay... Lev, I’m doing it!”

“Hells yeah, you’re doing it! Let’s fucking GOOO!” Lev cheered. With a clink of their sloshing shot glasses, the two gulped the burning liquid—Hinata nearly gagging and his eyes watering as it went down—and he furiously punched the number into his phone. As the fireball warmed his stomach from the inside out and sparked the first dizzying flames of inspiration inside his mind, Hinata took a deep breath and typed out what was quite possibly the most majestic, comprehensive, and all-around suave introduction that Furudate University had ever seen.

> SH: hiii

Several tense moments passed, and just as Hinata realized he should probably have followed that up with something else, a reply arrived.

> TK: ** who is this **

> SH: it’s shouyo hinata !
> 
> SH: from your econ lecture
> 
> SH: uh
> 
> SH: wait
> 
> SH: I guess you probably don’t know my name?
> 
> SH: we. um. talked after class?

> TK: ** what. **
> 
> TK: ** how the fuck did you get my number. **

> SH: im sorry!!!! your friend gave it to me after you left!!
> 
> SH: wait that makes it sound like I asked him for it
> 
> SH: I DIDNT
> 
> SH: he literally walked up and handed it to me!
> 
> SH: he seems like kind of a douchewad tbh so im not sure if this is all part of some big prank or something haha

“Oh god, this is going  _ awful_. I can’t believe I just insulted his friend,” Hinata moaned, cheeks flushed from the shot and the sheer _humiliation _ of it all (although it was hard to say which of the two was currently winning out).

“Say something else, quick,” Lev hissed as Hinata’s sweaty fingers hovered over the keyboard. “Ask him about the homework or something!” 

Scrambling, Hinata started piecing another sentence together when a new message popped up.

> TK: ** delete it **

> SH: huh?

> TK: ** delete my number. **

Another moment of silence passed in which the two boys hunched over the small screen. Lev slowly turned to Hinata, who was looking suspiciously green.

“H-hey, Shouyo-“

Hinata turned to face him as well, solemnly, silently, until a sudden gurgle made him clutch his stomach. “...I’m  literally gonna puke.”

“Oh _shit_ , Hinata, _NO—!!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor hinata must suffer, like all of us with nervous stomachs, before his bravery pays off. keep on fighting shoyo~!! ٩(๑`^´๑)۶
> 
> (more shenanigans ahead! thanks everyone for the love!!)


End file.
